Mudblood
by Alaya Jenkins
Summary: A oneshot about Severus calling Lily a mudblood.


Lily was in the library when it started. Marlene ran in, only to be shushed loudly by Madam Pince. "Sorry!" Marlene said in an exaggerated whisper, and proceeded to tiptoe in a comical way to Lily.

"What's up?" Lily asked as Marlene gave her a grimace.

"Lils, you should really come and see this."

"What? See what?"

"Just… just come on." Marlene grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her out the library.

"Marlene, will you just tell me what's going on?" Lily's laugh echoed around the large and unusually empty corridor.

"Lily, I don't think this is a laughing matter." Marlene said, continuing to pull Lily through the school. Lily felt her heart drop.

"What is it? Who's hurt?" Marlene shot a guilty glance at Lily, and swallowed hard as she walked.

"Sniv- er, Severus." Marlene watched as her best friends face turned to stone.

"Is James and his lot-?"

"Yup." Marlene confirmed.

"Even Remus?"

"Well, I think Remus is _trying_ to stop them, but you know how _The Marauders_ are when they get an idea." Marlene spat out the group name of Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter.

Lily could hear the jeers before she saw the boys. "Who wants to see Snivellus's underwear?" She heard the distant voice of James Potter say. She sped down the hill, overtaking Marlene, and turned a corner to see the clearing just in front of the forest. Severus was dangling upside down from a tree, and James, Sirius, and Peter had their wands brandished. The three boys wore large grins on their faces, and were surrounded by a crowd of students. Lily noticed that Remus was looking at the ground, shame covering his face. _Good._ Lily thought. _At least Remus has the decency to be ashamed._

"JAMES. FLEAMONT. POTTER!" Lily roared, emphasising each name.. The boy spun around, saw Lily, and the grin instantly melted off his face. He gestured vaguely at the boys stood behind him. Three wands lowered, and Severus fell to the ground with a thud. Lily spat on the floor in front of the Marauders as she stormed past them. "Sev, are you okay?" She asked in a quiet voice as she crouched beside him. She looked over her shoulder to see Marlene chewing the boys out. Lily felt a flood of gratitude warm her body. She knew Marlene didn't much like Snape, but the boys had hurt him, which had hurt Lily, and Marlene was furious that they had caused any sort of distress to her best friend. Lily turned back to Severus and began examining him in a motherly way, concerned. "They've left bruises." Lily tutted. She stood and turned to James and his gang

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves. You disgust me. Go insult a hippogriff, you twats."

"Shut _up_ , Lily." Came Severus's voice.

"What?" Lily asked, indignantly. "I'm not going to let them get away with it, Sev. They're a bunch of dickheads. Look, just let me help you-."

"I don't need your help, you _filthy_ little mudblood." The world stopped. Lily felt tears prick her eyes as her heart rate began to increase. In a flash, before Lily even had time to register it, James had his wand at Severus's throat, and Sirius and Remus had a hold on both his arms, trying to pull him away. Peter merely stood and watched, a shocked look on his face.

"You take that back!" James hissed at Severus. "You take that back _right now_ , you greasy slimeball, or I swear on Merlin's beard I'll-."

"James, leave it." Lily said. It shocked her how quiet and unsteady her voice was.

"No Lily, I'm not just gonna let him get away with-."

"I SAID LEAVE IT JAMES!" Lily yelled, finding her voice. After a tense three seconds that seemed to last forever, James sighed and lowered his wand. "And Severus?" Lily said. Marlene noticed that Lily didn't use the affectionate nickname. "Fuck. You." Severus simply glared at her as he stood up and brushed himself off. Lily wiped angrily at the tears that were trailing down her cheeks and stormed off.

"Well." Sirius said into the awkward silence.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, you disgusting pigs." Marlene snarled, before running to catch up with Lily. The crowd around the boys gradually dispersed. Severus stalked off on his own. Eventually, it was just James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus stood by the tree.

"James, mate, I think you may have royally fucked up." Sirius said.

James's voice was full of regret as he uttered his next sentence. "I think I might have done, too."

 ** _A/N- Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Hope you enjoyed this little one shot about the mudblood incident. See you later!_**

 ** _Alaya out xx_**


End file.
